La piedra angular en una relación
by MariSeverus
Summary: Navidad en Hogwarts y en medio de un brindis, todos expresan sus mejores deseos. Pero no todo es felicidad y menos para la casa Slytherin. Muchos han desaparecido en pleno apogeo de Voldemort y cierto rubio arrogante y desconsiderado, aprende por las malas lo que significa el valor y la amistad, gracias a la ayuda de alguien que no esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: _Dedicado a Hector. Un buen amigo que conozco._

**Summary:** Navidad en Hogwarts y en medio de un brindis, todos expresan sus mejores deseos. Pero no todo es felicidad y menos para la casa Slytherin. Muchos han desaparecido en pleno apogeo de Voldemort y cierto rubio arrogante y desconsiderado, aprende por las malas lo que significa el valor y la amistad, gracias a la ayuda de alguien que no esperaba.

Aclaraciones: Ya sé que Minerva le dio clases a Snape, pero yo le di un pequeño giro.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, solo la idea y alguna que otra cosa. Todo lo demás pertenece a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Navidad, un brindis. _(Parte 1)_

Había una enorme diferencia entre lo que se debía aparentar y lo que se debía ser. Quien pudiera ver algo como lo que él veía, jamás lo creería. Jamás pensaría que sucedería, puesto que ella no era así. No. Ninguno de sus estudiantes podía constatarlo, pero tampoco nadie le había preguntado. Nadie se había detenido a hacerle aquella pregunta que algunas veces, ella trataba de evitar.

Si tenía sentimientos, si alguna vez se había enamorado, si alguna vez había hecho actividades al aire libre o si alguna vez sonreía. Sí, si pensaba que algo era gracioso. Si se reía de algún chiste.

¿Quién le preguntaba cosas así a alguien como ella? ¿Los niños? No, nadie. Estrictamente, Minerva McGonagall era conocida por su presencia recia en cualquier lugar donde estuviera. Si bien no causaba tanto miedo como Severus Snape, también era de armas tomar y alguien del que cuidarse. Ningún niño quería terminar castigado con ella y escribir una composición sobre el buen comportamiento y sus colegas sabían que era una mujer muy educada, de buena presencia. Nada se descuidaba ni se le escapaba por las esquinas.

Pero Minerva era una mujer diferente en el día y en la noche, no como una criatura con una transformación a la luz de la luna, pero lo era.

— Deberíamos poner orden a todo esto. Es navidad y no te haría mal remodelar. Quizá así traigas buenas energías al ambiente. ¿Qué te parece?

Pero ninguna respuesta llegó hasta su canal auditivo y fue entonces cuando suspiró y se levantó de una cama en la lejanía. La habitación era el único punto a oscuras en aquel despacho, luego de obligarlo a encender las llamas de la chimenea casi recién comprada, puesto que nunca la usaba. Pero eso sería mucho decir puesto que el castillo tenía más años de los que pudiera contar.

Caminó hasta detenerse frente a aquel hombre sentado en una larga butaca revestida de verde limo y sentarse sobre su también viejo y sí usado escritorio.

— ¿Severus?

Un hombre de piel cetrina y semblante duro, había alzado la mirada de su lectura. Aburrido.

— ¿Hmm? — dijo, alzando la cabeza un poco. Había estado apoyándose en una de sus manos y pasando las páginas con cierta pereza que ya empezaba a ver doble y apenas leía lo que decía. Se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado en el primer párrafo, tal vez durante minutos eternos y no había comprendido ni jota de lo que había leído.

— Estaba diciendo que quizá a este lugar le hace falta un poco de decoración. Ya sabes, por los nuevos tiempos. Y por Merlín y Circe que nos lo merecemos. Quizá estas navidades traigan algo mejor.

Severus Snape se había sonreído a sí mismo, cerrando el libro y preguntándose si él era de esas personas que tenían un imán peligrosamente potencial para atraer desventuras. Si era así, pues entonces aquellas palabras no tenían sentido para él. Si todo le salía mal desde el comienzo, ni aunque pasaran cincuenta navidades más, aquello cambiaría.

— No pensé que fueras de ese tipo de mujeres a las que les gusta decorar y les atraen ese tipo de cosas. Ya estás empezando a sonar como Albus con eso de los buenos deseos y no he afirmado que él sea una mujer. Aún.

Minerva había sonreído en respuesta, suprimiendo una risa que al final se le escapó al bajarse del escritorio con mucho cuidado y caminando hasta sentarse en el regazo del jefe de Slytherin.

— ¿Cuándo ustedes dos aprenderán a llevarse bien, querido?

— No me digas eso a mí, yo soy el de siempre. Es él quien se la pasa sacándome de quicio. Nunca sabes con qué saldrá y es por eso que siempre estoy a la defensiva. Es igual que con tus estudiantes. Lo intento, en verdad lo intento, Minerva. Pero sé que ellos saldrán con alguna clase de estupidez y me veré obligado a traerlos a mi mazmorra y castigarlos. No exactamente en ese orden.

— ¿Incluso estás a la defensiva conmigo? — susurró la mujer mientras Severus se abstraía en sus negros y profundos ojos.

— ¡Merlín, no! Quién sabe qué podría suceder y Albus ya me tiene harto con ese estúpido dicho de _"una esposa feliz es una relación con más amor"_. Además, eres tan predecible que contigo no tengo que preocuparme de descifrar en qué humor te encuentras en el día a día.

Minerva había alzado una ceja en respuesta y Snape había sonreído con sarcasmo.

— ¿Lo ves? Eso significa que estás molesta. ¡Si se puede ver a kilómetros! — susurró cerca de su oído y sintió que la mujer temblaba bajo sus brazos.

— Es navidad...

— Más tarde tal vez, no ahora. Estoy exhausto y no creo que pueda mantener los ojos abiertos por más de lo que lo hago ahora. Y no me recuerdes que es navidad...

— Sabes lo que significa... — había dicho la mujer jugando con su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos.

— Los regalos, sí. Leí tu lista y luego de mirar por horas, creo que pude encontrar el regalo perfecto para cada uno. No sé por qué diantres me haces hacer esto todos los años, pero recuerda nuestro trato.

— Tu nombre no aparecerá en la tarjeta, lo sé. Es solo para que te integres, Severus. Para que te contagies con el espíritu navideño...

El hombre había soltado un chasquido con la lengua, mientras la mujer se inclinaba como podía en aquella difícil posición y le daba un beso que tenía pensado hacer corto y directo pero que le había hecho caer en su propia treta. Se había tornado apasionado y lento.

Nunca ganaría.

Y Severus había dejado escapar un suave gemido entre sus labios.

— Merlín mujer, ya te dije que... luego... — susurró y ella se puso en pie, mirándolo. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la chimenea y cómo le gustaba ver aquello.

— De acuerdo, ve a la cama. Si sigues así Poppy te verá y tomará tu brazo, arrastrándote en dirección a la enfermería y te atará a la cama por un buen tiempo.

Snape no contestó, había tomado un brillante anillo de oro en su dedo anular y lo había guardado celosamente en uno de los cajones en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se había sentado allí y ahogando un bostezo, había comenzado a deshacer los botones de su saco de diario.

— Ven, te ayudaré. — sonrió la mujer y aquel hombre solo dejó caer sus zapatos sin preocuparse por el orden y se sentó en la cama, quieto, esperando por ella.

— Normalmente lo haría por mí mismo, pero siquiera puedo moverme.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — dijo la mujer, concentrada en los botones.

En cuanto había terminado de deshacer los botones, se dio cuenta de que Severus Snape estaba dormido. Acarició su cabello por un momento, echando las cobijas sobre ambos y acomodándose sobre su pecho. Sonriente mientras un brazo venía por inercia a ella, rodeando sus hombros suavemente.

Las mejores noches de toda su vida y no le era difícil recordarlo, puesto que habían sido las únicas.

No todos lo sabían, era el mejor secreto jamás guardado bajo las paredes y recovecos del castillo. Su relación, ¡y por Merlín qué relación que tenía! Pero la historia no era nada divertida.

Cuando era joven, su madre había tenido miedo de decir la verdad sobre su procedencia. Se había enamorado terriblemente de un joven muggle y al casarse y tenerla, las cosas se hicieron complicadas. Ella era una bebé, hacía magia sin siquiera saberlo y su madre tenía problemas para esconderlo. Estaba desesperada, trataba de encontrarle explicación a hechos "paranormales" como música que se tocaba sola en el ático, como su padre tenía instrumentos, a libros que se salían solos de las estanterías. No quería que el destino se repitiera, ver nuevamente a alguien con aquella expresión que su padre había tenido al enterarse de que su madre y ella eran brujas. Pero su madre había tenido el valor de decirlo y su padre ya las amaba, no iba a dejarlas.

¿Pero qué tal si así hubiese sido?

Entonces su historia habría sido similar a la de Severus Snape

Pero había tenido suerte y de vez en cuando no podía imaginar por todo aquello que él había atravesado, sin sentir que su corazón caía hasta sus pies y un escalofrío tan helado como un témpano de hielo, cruzando su espalda. Imaginarse el abuso físico de un padre. Y verbal también.

El punto no era ese precisamente, no. Al crecer y a sabiendas de lo que significaba el ser una bruja en una familia tan recatada, de la que nunca se oía hablar, todo era complicado y enamorarse también lo había sido.

Lo había hecho, un amor de juventud que de haber seguido habría arruinado sus aspiraciones a trabajar en el ministerio de magia. No se había sentido bien pero tenía que avanzar.

Y más allá de un matrimonio fallido, su corazón seguía intentando desobedecer a la razón y allí fue cuando lo vio. Tan cliché como sonaba, pero lo vio. Severus Snape era el hombre que esperaba y aquel que entendería lo que significaba el ser magos y vivir con aquel peso sobre sus hombros.

Era joven, quería ser auror y al principio no se adaptaba, había alguien mucho mejor que ella. No lo concebía, sus padres le habían enseñado a ser independiente, a destacarse en todo. ¿Por qué él lo sabía todo sobre la magia negra y sabía qué hechizos usar y cómo defenderse, mientras su mano solo temblaba y soltaba su varita al mirar la maldición cruciatus dentro de un libro? ¿Quién era él?

Y llorando, en un viejo pasillo del ministerio de magia, conoció a un "joven" Albus Dumbledore. ¿Cómo era posible que ella era algunos años mayor que él y sin embargo aquel joven podía ganarle en un tris? Quería morirse, quería solo rendirse e irse a casa. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si fracasaba, luego de haberse graduado con honores? Pero luego de una charla y muchas risas junto a Albus Dumbledore, ella había aprendido que estaba bien el fallar una o dos veces, pero que nunca debía perder la constancia y el deseo de superarse. Sin importar cuánto sufriera, siempre había luz tras el pasillo. Y desde entonces, Albus tenía su respeto y su eterno cariño.

Y ella el de él.

Como fuera, estaba harta de que personas como Alastor Moody y otros grandes aurores, le gritaran todo el tiempo que debía ser más fuerte. Que debía hacer honor a su apellido. La gran McGonagall, su madre también era conocida y debía luchar contra su sombra. Estaba desesperada.

No sin antes darse cuenta de que aquel joven serio y un poco torpe, quizá con violentos modales que nada se parecían a los suyos, refinados, elegantes, tampoco era su enemigo.

Que ella proyectaba aquello en su cabeza.

Y así fue mientras practicaban en parejas, su primera misión. Ella pudo conocerlo, Severus Snape era tan distinto de lo que imaginaba. Días y meses de estar juntos en los mismos lugares, buscando las mismas cosas, espiando a la misma gente, por supuesto que debían conocerse mejor.

Mucho más.

Terminó perdidamente enamorada y es más, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder.

El oscuro secreto de Severus Snape.

La misión estaba lista pero él no estaba allí. Había una redada de mortífagos y ella estaba entusiasmada. Podría capturarlos y así demostrar todo lo que valía. Transformaciones era su especialidad y lo usaba en su beneficio. Silenciosa, nadie podía precisar que se trataba de ella en el cuerpo de un gato de pelaje ámbar como la miel.

Pero no tenía señales de él, ni había aparecido desde la última carta que le había escrito y que había recibido de él. ¡Oh sí! Le escribía cada vez que podía, si no coincidían, si tenían misiones diferentes. Amaba esas cartas, era tan pasionales...

Igual, desde hacía una o dos más, él había cambiado súbitamente. De escribir párrafos enteros, pasó a solo líneas y luego al silencio. Lo lloraba por las noches, de vez en cuando. Estaba tan asustada preguntándose si había hecho algo malo, si había dicho lo erróneo.

Si decir _"te amo"_ estaba mal...

Y entonces supo por qué. En las noticias había salido su fotografía, su rostro estaba en la primera plana junto a otros tantos. Mortífago encerrado. Se había dejado tentar y había caído bajo aquella redada.

Los Potters estaban muertos, no quedaba nada en aquella casa. O al menos ella creía eso y pensaba que había sido culpa suya. Un viejo amor que ella no conocía y entonces, se había derrumbado en una vieja silla junto a Rosmerta, al leer semejante historia. A echarse a llorar como si un hechizo le hubiese atravesado el alma.

Y así había sido. Se sentía terrible, herida, engañada y enfadada.

Voldemort era una de las peores cosas que jamás le habían pasado al mundo, ¿por qué lo había elegido a él? ¿Qué no recordaba todo lo malo que aquella magia hacía?

En cuanto lo viera... ella misma lo mataría.

Y llegó el día del juicio y Albus Dumbledore ya le había ofrecido trabajo en el colegio. le había pedido que le acompañara y ella se había negado.

_"Sé que es inocente, Minerva. Y sé que tú también lo sabes. Bueno, tú lo conoces mejor que yo"_.

¿Cómo, si él había elegido traicionarla?

En cuanto lo vio en aquella jaula y él la vio a ella, Severus deseó que la tierra se lo tragara de inmediato y en cuanto Albus lo había liberado, eso fue lo que dijo. Lo que no se cansó de repetir.

_"Lo siento..."_ creía que eso no lo decía a diario puesto que no se daba cuenta de que era lo peor para decir luego de lo que había hecho.

_"¡Yo confié en ti y me traicionaste! ¡Yo te amaba y me mentiste, Severus!"_

No dos veces, ya lo había vivido con Lily Evans y ¿por qué siempre iba y jodía las oportunidades, las únicas que le caían como del cielo?

No dijo nada y se quedó callado, mirándola. Odió haberlo hecho, aún se recriminaba que habría dicho algo que hubiese valido la pena.

Pero ella en el presente sabía que si hubiese dicho algo, le habría abofeteado sin miramientos y entonces jamás hubiesen estado juntos.

O al menos hasta que Albus lo contratara también como profesor en Hogwarts.

Lo discutió por días, pero Albus jamás dejó de decir que era indispensable, que era una promesa que Snape le había hecho. Ella no quería ni verlo y durante un tiempo y los primeros dos años, la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se pudo sentir y por ello era tan legendaria. Snape ya odiaba a Gryffindor y ahora sentía más recelo puesto que si no podía tenerla, entonces tampoco le permitiría la humillación.

Hasta cierta navidad donde Minerva vio lo vulnerable que él podía ser. No lo pretendía de esa forma, pero así había ocurrido. Había bajado las escaleras, tenía una lista de estudiantes con permisos para viajar que debía revisar y justamente tenía problemas con firmas falsificadas en Slytherin. Típico. Bajó rápidamente y pensaba hacerlo así, rápido y sin dolor, sin tener que mirarlo ni hablar. Era lo mejor, no lo soportaba y no quería seguir torturándose.

Al llegar, la puerta estaba entre abierta y ella la empujó, como un vendaval. No le importaba si estaba allí y si quería oírla o no, pero lo diría y se iría. No más excusas.

Se detuvo, había algo negro en el suelo de la habitación privada de aquel hombre y pues, la curiosidad mataba a su gato interior.

"¿Severus?" preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que era él, hincado en el suelo, podía ver su perfecta silueta. "¿Qué haces allí en el suelo, Severus?"

Había girado su rostro para mirarla y había visto algo que no esperaba ver nunca. Su mano izquierda sangraba terriblemente y aquel hombre tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras temblaba y con su otra mano, sostenía aquel brazo ensangrentado.

"¡Severus, no!" había gritado, hincándose frente a él y tomando aquel brazo para evitar que continuara. Sus uñas estaban terriblemente sucias con trozos de carne, mugre y húmedas entre sangre y lágrimas.

"Me equivoqué, Minerva...¡quítamela! Haz que pare de una buena vez" sus ojos se dieron cuenta de inmediato de lo que hablaba. La serpiente se movía y aquel día todo había comenzado. Voldemort estaba en su pleno apogeo. "¡no quise hacerlo... puedo jurártelo, yo no la maté... yo...!"

Y entonces ella había comenzado a sonreír bajo su mirada confundida y adolorida.

"Arrancarte la piel no te servirá, Severus. Lo hecho... hecho está y ya no hay marcha atrás".

"Lo siento... Minerva, en verdad lo siento... estaba confundido, Igor dijo que no era la persona indicada para ti. Que estabas en un nivel al que yo no llegaría jamás".

"Igor es un cobarde. Se fue con Voldemort solo por una razón estúpida y... no, no me veas así. No eres cobarde, solo estabas confundido. Y además... ¿cómo sabes que no eres el indicado para mí si no me lo has preguntado jamás?

Y se había inclinado para besarlo, apenas un roce. Su expresión había sido de confusión, mientras ella también derramaba lágrimas en silencio.

"Significa que..."

"Sí, Severus. Por más que quise, no eres fácil de olvidar" dijo y entonces le vio exhalar con fuerza, allí en el suelo. Lo sabía, un peso menos se había ido de sus hombros.

Una boda llegó después, pocos invitados. Severus no quería que se supiera, no quería que el ministerio supiera lo que sucedía y regresar a la cárcel. Ninguno usaba los anillos en público, no era recomendable y tampoco quería perder su imagen de malo con los niños.

— Minerva...

— ¿Sí, Severus? — preguntó la mujer, somnolienta.

— Dieciséis años...

— Lo sé, ¡oh por dios hemos estado casados por tanto tiempo!

Había ahogado un bostezo mientras la mujer se sentaba en la cama y miraba a un lado de sí. Los regalos apilados y un pequeño reloj sobre la cómoda.

Las 8 en punto de la noche, la celebración estaba por comenzar. Severus había observado a su esposa con una expresión de incredulidad, de ligero desasosiego.

— Asistirás te guste o no. ¡Oh vamos, Severus!

Solo Minerva podía rogar algo como eso y hacer que asintiera a su petición.

— De acuerdo, como sea. Pero regresaremos temprano. Demasiado tiempo en esa fiesta puede atontarte.

— Claro que regresaremos temprano, Severus. Aún me debes mi regalo de navidad.

— Mujeres... solo piensan en eso.

Pero había guardado silencio al verla frente al espejo, desfilando una larga túnica de fiesta rojo brillante con bordes dorados. Parecía emocionada.

Y él tenía el regalo perfecto.

— ¡Oh Severus, es hermoso! — dijo la mujer admirándose en el espejo mientras el hombre colocaba un collar sobre su cuello. Tenía una hermosa gema de color ámbar.

— Tal como el pelaje de tu forma animaga, ¿no es así? — susurró con los labios sobre su cuello, besándolo delicadamente

— Siempre sabes qué regalar aunque hayan pasado tantos años. — suspiró, mientras sentía que las manos de Snape subían desde su cintura hasta su pecho. — No cariño, recuerda que no ahora...

— Sé que puedo vencer mi propia marca y ser más rápido...

— Luego, tonto, luego — sonrió la mujer dándose la vuelta y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

La navidad ponía de buen humor a cualquiera y parecía que Snape quizá no era la excepción. Incluso si Voldemort tenía años de liderar las calles, de llenarlas de miedo, la navidad era algo que se respetaba en Hogwarts y él trataba de obedecer las órdenes de su esposa, de no reñir con los niños.

— ¡Ah, Severus... Minerva, bienvenidos a la fiesta! — había dicho Albus Dumbledore con un gran sombrero con enormes astas. El sombrero destellaba en colores verdes y rojos, mareaba a la vista — únanse a la fiesta, ¡está por empezar!

El profesor de pociones había alzado la cabeza para mirar un enorme árbol de navidad, Hagrid trataba de acomodarlo en una esquina del enorme comedor, mientras el profesor Flitwick estaba sobre sus hombros. Intentaban colgar la estrella de navidad, pero nadie podía decir si estaba derecha o no. Un niño de primer año de Hufflepuff, montado sobre una mesa, intentaba descifrar si lo estaba o no.

— ¡Ven, Severus...colguemos un par de adornos! — de pronto sintió una mano que lo halaba hasta el centro del comedor. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Minerva precisamente. Romilda Vance.

— Bien, yo haré guirnaldas y tú las borlas.

Severus se había cruzado de brazos y aquella mujer había sonreído en respuesta, golpeando uno de sus hombros con uno de sus codos.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Minerva, eh casanova? Tanto tiempo sin vernos, viejo amigo. Siquiera escribes para saber si estás vivo.

— No es como lo recuerdo. Tengo varias memorias de una chiquilla pecosa a la que le asustaban las maldiciones y se escondía en cada momento que podía.

— Sí que sabes hacer que una mujer se sienta especial, imbécil. — había dicho ella en respuesta, conjurando una larga guirnalda alrededor de sus brazos, atándolo con ella.

— ¡Desátame ahora!

— Pídemelo amablemente y quizá lo considere. ¡Oh, espera! — había dicho, apuntando su nariz con su varita. Una enorme borla roja había aparecido sobre su nariz. — listo.

Parecía que todos se divertían en navidad. Los niños comenzaban a entrar, llenos de risas y expectativas. Albus solía colocar regalos misteriosos bajo aquel enorme árbol y todos estaban ansiosos por descubrir qué les tocaba para aquel año.

Aunque no todos conseguían contagiarse de aquel espíritu navideño.

— ¿Sucede algo, Draco? — inspiró Pansy a su lado en la enorme mesa de Slytherin.

Navidad, su época menos favorita del año y por muchas razones. Miraba el lugar, aburrido, pensando en lo que tenía que soportar una vez más.

El baile, la cena, el estúpido ramillo de muérdago en el pasillo y la tonta de Pansy tratando de besarlo sin parar. Nuevamente tenía que correr y ocultarse de ella, evitar que quisiera bailar por horas. En algún momento se cansaría.

Trataba de no pensar en ello, en no recordar que la navidad en su hogar no era el evento más feliz del que podía hablar.

Su madre y su padre al servicio de Voldemort, era como no tener padres totalmente. Solo era hijo del dinero, de nada más. Su padre creía que con los regalos lograba tapar las asperezas de aquella situación.

Pero no. La infelicidad no podía taparse con un dedo y por más que trataba de ignorarlo, las palabras del resto, calaban en su mente y memoria.

Su vida era un asco y aunque trataba de ver el lado positivo, no encontraba nada positivo en el hecho de que sus padres arriesgaran su vida en manos de Voldemort. Su madre... no tanto.

Pero su padre lo mantenía en tensión, preguntándose si sobreviviría. Aunque a veces sentía que su padre era un cretino y que no tenía alguno.

No era el mejor ejemplo a seguir. Y allí se imaginaba a su madre, sola en aquella larga mesa en el centro de una también solitaria mansión.

Pero aquella vez no había tenido deseos de volver a casa. Aunque sacrificara a su madre en el proceso.

— Nada. — había dicho luego de un rato.

— Has estado muy callado últimamente, no prestas atención a lo que digo. Ni tampoco a lo que dice el profesor Snape.

— No me interesa, es todo. — dijo aquel joven, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. No podía pensar en aquel preciso momento.

La cena para todos, lo más importante. O al menos para Ron y su hambriento estómago. Hermione negaba con la cabeza, mientras el muchacho hablaba de lo muy apetitoso que se veía el pavo relleno y el puré de patatas. Comida, eso era lo único que ese chico tonto pensaba.

No estaba segura de que tuviera sesos.

— Severus, sé que no te gusta llamar la atención, pero me encantaría bailar. Ya sabes... ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos sin bailar?

— El año pasado... — contestó el hombre con las cejas arqueadas y Minerva había sonreído en respuesta.

— Bueno, ha pasado ya todo un año. ¿Por favor? — había susurrado cerca de su oído y el hombre había temblado en respuesta. Romilda había comenzado a reírse mientras Snape fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Pero qué dominado estás desde que me fui, Severus!

— ¡No soy ningún dominado! ¡Ustedes usan sus benditos encantos contra nosotros!

— Es cierto, Minerva... ¡No es un juego para nada limpio! — había contestado Romilda mientras la mujer se ponía en pie y Snape la seguía, fastidiado.

¿Qué otra opción tenía más que ceder a su petición y bailar con ella? Bueno, él era Severus Snape y nadie objetaría que bailara con alguien como Minerva McGonagall o que bailara simplemente. Con solo hacer contacto visual con su rostro y su expresión de seriedad, ya era bastante malo y evitaba que muchos niños cuestionaran lo que hacía.

— ¿Quieres bailar, Draco? — susurró Pansy a su lado, sonriendo como tonta. El joven se había dado la vuelta y había sonreído en respuesta,

— Por supuesto que... ¡No!

Y Hermione tampoco había tenido suerte. Parecía que Ron solo quería bailar con su trozo de pavo relleno dentro de su plato y al decir aquello, todos se habían reído a lo largo de la mesa.

El muchacho se había puesto tan colorado que los nabos se quedaban cortos al verlo.

— ¡Al menos no estoy aquí sentado, solo! Miles de chicas me invitaron al baile y dime... ¿quién te invitó a ti?

Harry sabía que mentía al respecto, pero se preguntaba si Hermione lo sabía. Su expresión había sido de estar herida y se había puesto de pie, de inmediato y sin mirar atrás.

— Te pasaste. — susurró Ginny a su lado, tomando un poco de puré y haciendo una pequeña bola, la había embarrado en el rostro de su hermano. Ojos, nariz y boca.

El muchacho tosió atragantado.

— ¡Que lo disfrutes, idiota!

Sí, navidad. La época más feliz del año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1.2: Navidad, un brindis. _(Parte 2)_

Solo quería bailar, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Se preguntaba Hermione Granger, mirándose en el espejo de uno de los lavabos del baño. ¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir, que Ron dejara de pensar en comida por una vez en su vida y se fijara en sus alrededores? Si seguía de esa forma, iba a perder a la única chica que estaba interesada en él, dentro de toda la escuela.

Porque estaba segura de que era la única en el mundo que estaba interesada en él.

— Al diablo... ¡ni siquiera sé por qué dejo que arruine mi noche!

Abrió aquellas llaves oxidadas de plata, solo para humedecer un poco su rostro y volver a la acción. No podía decir que había llorado. Si lo decía, Ron jamás la vería con respeto y creería que tenía demasiada influencia sobre ella y eso no era nada bueno.

— Imbécil. Bailaré con quien sea y nada me detendrá. Ni siquiera él.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta y la empujó como un vendaval. Claro, sentía más confianza que antes. Todo estaba bien, bailaría con Neville si ya había terminado de bailar con Luna.

Y mientras caminaba, pareció chocar con alguien que también tenía andares apresurados. Pensaba quejarse, gritar por no escuchar una disculpa.

De no haberse dado cuenta, claro, de quién se trataba.

— Draco...

— ¿Llorando y tan temprano, Granger?

— ¡No estoy llorando, Draco! Y si lo estuviera, no sería tu problema. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

El joven había arqueado una de sus cejas en respuesta y luego se había echado a reír en su cara. Siguiéndola, claro. Y también estaba siguiendo a Neville para hablar con él, calmadamente. Se había sonreído luego de un rato en silencio, al darse cuenta de que Hermione mantenía los labios apretados, al igual que los puños. Temblaba y sabía que de solo verle, la ponía nerviosa.

Le gustaba ese efecto que tenía sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar siguiendo a una sangre sucia como tú? No, solo me escapaba de ese estúpido baile. No me interesa la celebración y prefiero rondar por los pasillos y encontrar una forma de inculpar al estúpido de Potter, al descerebrado de Weasley y a ti, por supuesto.

Hermione a ello no contestó y frunció el ceño de inmediato. Draco Malfoy como siempre, pensando en los demás. Claro. Qué amable de su parte.

— Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco no contestó a ello mientras la joven caminaba en dirección contraria. Antes de que se perdiera de vista, le había detenido con un par de palabras.

— Es triste que la persona que te guste, no te preste atención... ¿cierto, Granger?

Lo miró partir y se preguntó qué sabía él al respecto. Al regresar a la fiesta, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en ese asunto. ¿A qué se refería Draco con eso? Sí, le gustaba Ronald Weasley, para aquel momento en el sexto curso, se estaba dando cuenta de que no podía ignorar ese sentimiento, ya no más.

Pero no se lo iba a decir, no era tan tonta.

— ¡Hey, Hermi... te he estado buscando por todas partes! — exclamó Ginny a un lado. Su pareja de baile, Dean, mantenía a Harry en tensión y la idea de que quisiera ser jugador en el equipo de Quiddicth, también lo volvía loco. Necesitaba jugadores, pero no iba a ponerlo a él. Prefería poner a Ron aunque no estuviera seguro de sus habilidades como guardameta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gin?

— Oh, nada especial. Solo estaba preocupada por ti y lo que dijo el inepto de mi hermano. ¿Te sientes bien? Sé que Ronald puede ser un imberbe, pero pronto se dará cuenta del grave error que comete. Aún no sé por qué diantres te gusta alguien como mi hermano, con tantas hadas en el bosque. Ya sabes.

— ¿Y qué ha sucedido entre Dean y tú?

— Ah, bueno... nada. ¡He intentado besarlo un par de veces, pero solo habla y habla del deporte con sus amigos y además, creo que a Harry no le parece bien!

— Bueno, sabes lo que Ron podría pensar de encontrarte besándote con Dean Thomas.

— Tampoco es que vaya a llevar a Dean Thomas frente a mi hermano y besarlo o llevarlo conmigo, cada vez que salgamos.

Tenía sentido. Más sentido que todo lo demás que había ocurrido en aquella fiesta. Estaba elegante, con un vestido azul brillante y estrellas blancas que resplandecían, haciendo juego con sus zapatos. ¿Cómo era que alguien como Ronald Weasley, no le veía el atractivo? Si ya estaban en la edad de los chicos, besarse y todas esas tonterías que ella ya no consideraba así.

— Ven, vamos a sentarnos y tomar algo. Me cansé de seguir a Dean y creo que necesito un refrigerio.

Ambas se habían reído mientras caminaban en dirección a la mesa correspondiente. Los profesores comenzaban a abandonar la pista y era el turno de la banda contratada por Albus Dumbledore para animar la fiesta. Las brujas de McBeth. Todo un espectáculo.

Las mejores navidades dicho por los niños.

— Oye, Severus. — había dicho Romilda a un lado y el hombre había ladeado la cabeza para mirarla. — ¿Y ya has pedido un deseo de navidad en la fuente de la escuela? Yo pedí uno hace poco.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué cosa, Romilda? Si te ha animado a decirme, es porque resulta ser algo muy importante y me compete.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver contigo? Pues no, no te lo voy a decir porque no se hará realidad.

Snape frunció el ceño, confundido y Minerva se echó a reír a un lado junto a Poppy. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, ella había tomado su mano en secreto y se había puesto de pie. El jefe de Slytherin había empalidecido visiblemente.

— Descuida, los niños están tan ocupados que ni se darán cuenta de nosotros. Ven, vamos a pedir un deseo en la fuente.

— No sabes cuánto te detesto, Vance. — dijo Snape antes de perderse tras los pasillos.

Lo último que escuchó fue una risa prolongada, mientras caminaba tras Minerva hasta las afueras del castillo. Todo estaba mortalmente silencioso y Snape pudo aceptar que aquella calma no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que algo se movía mientras ellos celebraban. Minerva se había registrado uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, pero Snape había alzado una de sus manos para que esperara.

— Permíteme. — dijo mientras sacaba dos pequeñas monedas de oro y caminaba en dirección a la fuente.

— Muchas gracias, Severus. Qué amable de tu parte. — dijo ella mientras tomaba la moneda de su mano y miraba la fuente con una expresión de concentración.

— ¿Qué podrías querer que ya no tienes, Minerva? Estamos casados, Merlín sabrá hasta cuando y vivimos en un "buen lugar". ¿Qué otra cosa podrías necesitar?

— Espera... bien, pidamos el deseo ahora.

Pero él no tenía nada que desear ni tampoco las ganas de hacerlo. ¿Qué podía desear que se le fuera a cumplir? Quizá que Minerva encontrara a una pareja mejor que él. Alguien que no la sumiera en peligros con los que quizá no pudiera lidiar.

Y que Voldemort muriera pronto. O él mismo.

— ¿Listo?

Asintió en silencio y miró caer ambas monedas a la fuente, con un ruido seco que retumbó en los alrededores. La mujer suspiró de repente, acariciando uno de sus brazos con cierto nerviosismo.

— Quisiera que ese deseo se hiciera realidad aunque fuera una vez en la vida. Aunque no estoy tan segura, es tan complicado.

Lo sabía, se imaginaba qué había deseado. Su esposa había lidiado con ese sentimiento durante años y no podía culparla. Su humor había cambiado desde la guerra, desde que Voldemort reinaba de nuevo y bueno, parte de todo ello era su culpa tal vez. Casada con un mortífago, eso no estaba bien. Le había implorado por años que lo dejara, pero ella seguía diciendo lo mismo de siempre.

_"No, Severus. Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase. Suceda lo que tenga que suceder. Te lo prometí y lo cumpliré. Gryffindor nunca rompe una promesa. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de Slytherin"_.

¿Por qué no podía ser un poco Slytherin para variar?

¿O él un poco Gryffindor?

Y lo había dicho hasta cansarse, arrodillarse para pedir que se fuera. La primera vez que Voldemort había atacado y secuestrado a la menor de los Weasley, pensaba que aquella vez no tendría solución. Pensaba que todo estaba perdido y antes de irse a dormir, se lo había dicho. Y ella, sentada en la cama se había puesto en pie y con lágrimas en los ojos le había gritado que jamás repitiera algo como eso. Que ella no era una mujer débil, que podía luchar y si no por él, pues por ella misma y el castillo. Pero Minerva sin embargo, no le había permitido terminar.

Le había quitado el habla por días enteros y apenas coincidían en algún momento, en alguna clase o en la sala de maestros. Albus había tenido que lidiar entre ellos, mientras ella le explicaba entre lágrimas que solo tenía miedo de perderle. Si se alejaba demasiado...

¿Quién iba a salvarlo? Pero no necesitaba su lástima, que pensara que estaba casada solo para salvarle el pellejo.

Pero él había malinterpretado sus palabras, también. Ella solo se refería a salvarlo de sí mismo. Estaba de acuerdo que desde que se había casado, las cosas eran diferentes a su vista.

Ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse.

— ¿Severus?

— Lo siento. Estaba pensando que tal vez, sea cual sea el deseo que hayas formulado, quizá se cumpla. No en mi caso, la mala suerte me persigue a donde voy.

Ella había sonreído, colocando ambos brazos alrededor de él y mirándolo fijamente.

— No hay ni un solo estudiante cerca, Severus. Podríamos quedarnos aquí un rato y vigilar que ninguno venga en actitudes extrañas. ¿No te parece?

— No sé qué diablos les sucede en estos años. Algo pondrán los elfos en la comida.

— No seas cascarrabias y ya sabes...

Pero no. Solo había besado su mejilla con otra sonrisa de sarcasmo que a veces le molestaban pero que estaba bien, suponía. Era su esposo y aunque quería golpearlo...

— Es una buena idea, prefiero quedarme pero... En lo que va de la noche, ni tú ni Romilda me han dejado comer un poco. ¿Por qué no cenamos antes? Necesitaremos energía y mucha.

Esas expresiones no quedaban bien en alguien como Severus Snape. Y que se refiriera a ello tampoco. Se había ruborizado de inmediato mientras el profesor de pociones colocaba ambos brazos tras su espalda y caminaba de vuelta al comedor.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Al regresar, parecía que la fiesta se había alocado por decirlo de una forma inteligente. La música estruendosa podía oírse a kilómetros y los estudiantes estaban concentrados en el centro. Bailaban sin parar e incluso el staff parecía emocionado.

Pero él no. Él solo quería comer un poco y volver al despacho.

Minerva parecía querer lo mismo, ahogando un bostezo en la mesa. Las once y un poco más, qué fiesta tan larga.

— ¡Y un brindis por estas navidades y que este año sea el mejor! — había escuchado a pocos metros, Albus alzaba una copa de brandy.

— ¿Por qué los elfos le permiten beber? — preguntó Snape y Alastor Moody había sonreído y su ojo mágico se había girado a verle, aunque el hombre no lo había hecho. Severus había temblado ante aquel gesto. Lo odiaba terriblemente.

— No se lo permiten, yo se lo di. Está muy alegre y es un buen momento para sacarle muchas cosas. Deberías pedirle un aumento.

— Como si me pagaran mucho. — respondió Snape con tedio, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

— ¡Ten, Severus... te traje un regalo! — había dicho Romilda y Sinistra sonreía por lo bajo. Es algo que entre mi persona, Sinistra e Irma, te hemos comprado. Esperamos que te guste. Pensaba dártelo en la mañana del veinticinco, pero tengo cosas que atender y no podré quedarme.

— ¡Es una lástima! — dijo Albus caminando hacia la mesa, curioso. — ¡Vamos, Sev... ábrelo!

Odiaba que lo llamara de esa manera, pero lo iba a dejar pasar solo por ese día. Todo el profesorado curioseaba sobre el regalo e incluso Minerva parecía interesada.

Se preguntaba qué diantres podía ser. Un regalo comprado por tres mujeres no podía ser bueno.

Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de por qué.

— ¿Se volvieron locas? ¡Qué diantres es eso! — la mesa entera se había reído y Romilda se había sentado sobre la mesa, tomando el libro entre sus manos.

— Bueno, pensábamos regalarte algo de interés educacional. Sin embargo nos dimos cuenta de que la biblioteca tenía un sin fin de libros y tú también, es aburrido. ¿Qué más darte? Y pensamos en uno que no tendrías nunca ni aunque te pagaran o te amenazaran con una varita para que lo compraras.

¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué necesitaría un libro como ese para avivar su vida matrimonial?

— Es un buen libro. — dijo Moody tomando un poco de brandy. — es un buen gancho.

No quería ni saber en qué o con quién lo había usado. Las risas no pararon aunque Snape lo implorara. Así era Romilda, una bromista de primera.

Casi hacía que quisiera más a Albus. Casi.

La fiesta estaba por concluida y algunos estaban felices, otros no tanto.

— No pude encontrar a Draco por más que quise. — decía Pansy, mientras Snape caminaba tras su grupo para regresarlos a las mazmorras y que no hubiese ningún rezagado. — es como si Hogwarts se lo hubiera tragado inso facto.

— Ha de estar en alguna aula vacía, esperando a que la fiesta termine. — le contestó Blaise y la jovencita se dio la vuelta para mirar al profesor de pociones. — Profesor Snape, ¿podríamos ir a buscarlo?

Se preguntó si podía estar en problemas y pensó que lo mejor era acompañarlos. Le ordenó a sus prefectos que guiaran a sus estudiantes hasta sus camas, sin ningún tropiezo.

— ¡Draco! ¿dónde diablos estás metido? — exclamó Blaise por los pasillos y luego de buscar por tanto tiempo, escuchó un par de pasos tras él.

No estaba tan lejos como creía.

— Solo estaba dando una vuelta, profesor Snape. — dijo al detenerse junto a ellos. — esa fiesta me aburre. Todos esos idiotas, felices y riendo. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de lo que sucede a sus alrededores?

— Vamos, Draco. Es hora de ir a la cama. Mañana será navidad y si quieres partir a casa temprano, tendrás que acostarte.

— No iré a casa.

Se preguntó si debía saber la razón, pero prefirió que el joven se lo dijera eventualmente. Tampoco quería presionarlo o podía alejarlo y tenía que mantenerlo cerca.

Por su madre y por Albus Dumbledore al mismo tiempo. Mejor era no arriesgarse. Al regresar a las mazmorras, se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no era la sombra del chiquillo que conocía.

Voldemort cambiaba a cualquiera.

— Vayan a dormir...¡ahora mismo!

Los jóvenes asintieron sin más y Snape con una exhalación profunda, pudo poner su mano sobre la puerta y empujarla para por fin descansar.

O eso creía.

— Vaya, pensé que no volverías y estaba por quedarme dormida.

Claro, el regalo de navidad.

Minerva se había sentado en la cama con un largo camisón blanco y se preguntó de pronto por qué no podía usar algo más corto. Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y arrojó su saco a la silla de su escritorio, caminando a su encuentro.

— Tuve que encontrar a Draco, no estaba en la fiesta. — le comentó, acomodando los zapatos bajo la cama y mirando en dirección al armario de pociones. — ultimadamente es poco lo que puedo encontrarlo y se ha vuelto altanero. No puedo castigarle ya que no se vería bien pero de vez en cuando me obliga a pensar que debería hacerlo.

— Seguramente está estresado, Severus. Con semejantes padres... cualquiera estaría estresado. — dijo ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Pero Minerva McGonagall no sabía qué había detrás de Draco, de él mismo ni de Albus Dumbledore. Al menos no en relación a Harry Potter.

Su querido Harry.

— Supongo que tendrás razón. — le contestó en un susurro, luego de un tiempo. Aquel "masaje" sobre sus hombros, comenzaba a hacerle sentir una agradable modorra.

— Ya verás que todo se solucionará. — escuchó cerca de su oído, ella jugaba con la poca piel allí. Con sus delgados labios.

Se dio la vuelta y la contempló en silencio, tomando uno de los largos y negros mechones de su cabello. Le gustaba, no era como el suyo. Era dócil, llamativo. Como una alta amazona que dormía en su cama, ¡qué dicha que tenía!

— Espero que ningún estudiante te busque esta noche ni mañana por la mañana. Va a ser una noche larga y no planifico dejarte ir por un rato. — dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los botones de aquel camisón y ella se había encogido de hombros en silencio.

la túnica de gala roja y dorada yacía en el dosel de la cama, mientras que Severus ya tenía la mayoría de los botones abiertos, en la parte superior. La mujer sonreía bajo su cuerpo y sus largos brazos.

— Deberíamos ojear ese libro e intentar algo de lo que dice.

— ¡Al demonio! Lo que yo sé lo aprendí por mí mismo. Ningún libro me enseñó nada de eso.

— ¡Oh vaya, señor orgulloso!

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no has estado satisfecha? — contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mordiéndole el labio inferior de forma dolorosa.

— ¡Claro que sí, tampoco me puedo quejar!

Pero la puerta parecía que sí.

— ¡Al demonio, pero es que no me pueden dejar en paz! — maldijo mientras ella sonreía entre sus labios.

— Quédate, seguro no es importante... por favor, vuelve a la cama. — dijo mientras él se separaba de ella y se ponía en pie.

— A esta bendita hora... ¡todo es importante! — se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió con un gran... — ¿¡Qué!?

Albus Dumbledore y la mitad de la orden del fénix estaba detenida frente a su puerta y Snape se preguntaba si también venía el mismísimo ministro de magia.

— Lamento tener que interrumpirte, Severus, pero hay algo serio de lo que debemos hablar.

Minerva se había puesto en pie, cerrándose los botones y caminando en dirección a los presentes. Snape apenas había rodado su vista desde su esposa hasta el resto. Podía haber sido embarazoso pero en ese momento no cabía un chiste. No por el rostro pétreo de los que se encontraban en su despacho.

— Me iré ahora, Severus. Te veré en la mañana para desayunar. — dijo, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro y acercándose para besarlo. — cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Quién sabía qué diablos podía pasar mientras ella no estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Dumbledore? — dijo Snape, luego de que la mujer saliera. Albus parecía más serio de lo usual y eso no le gustaba.

— Es Draco. Recibimos una carta de que su padre estaba preso y su madre estaba gravemente herida. No sabemos qué ha sucedido, pero por ahora el chico no debe volver a casa... ¿de acuerdo? La situación de Narcisa es crítica y no sabemos si sobrevivirá. Los medimagos la enviaron a San Mungo de inmediato y me preguntaba si Minerva y tú podrían pasar las navidades con él, mientras los niños van a casa. No creo que muchos se queden y no creo tampoco que sea buena idea que se quede consigo mismo y sus pensamientos.

¿Un ataque sorpresa? Apenas pudo pensar, sosteniéndose del escritorio tras él. Pero eso no lo había planificado la orden. ¿Por qué?

No estaba bien. Algo más había sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Se les agradece.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Viviendo con tu enemigo.

Minerva mantenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra, sobre el respaldar de la silla donde Draco estaba sentado. Snape estaba allí frente a él, mientras el joven se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

— Es mi culpa. Debí estar con ella en navidad.

— No habría sido de gran ayuda, Draco. Si fue alguna clase de ataque perpetrado por quien sea que haya sido, ten por seguro que son personas mucho más versada que tú en cuestiones de magia.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haré? ¡Quiero ver a mi madre! Quiero saber si se encuentra bien.

— No podemos, Draco. — dijo McGonagall. Hasta había olvidado que se refería a él como: _"señor Malfoy"_. Snape había alzado la vista para mirarla y luego de regreso al muchacho.

— Por ahora te quedarás con la profesora McGonagall y conmigo.

— ¡Pero si usted no se queda para navidad! — dijo el muchacho, atolondrado. Snape había asentido y pensaba que era el mejor momento para decirlo.

Decirle a su ahijado la mera verdad, aunque Minerva considerara que era peligroso. Sabía que en el futuro Draco le traicionaría, pero no tenía otra opción. Iba a ser particularmente raro y además, tener que ocultarse todo el tiempo de sus miradas...

— Vendrás a casa conmigo y con mi esposa, Draco.

El joven parpadeó de inmediato y Snape se lo temía. Minerva había dejado escapar un ligero suspiro de frustración. No sabía cómo iba a tomarlo. O si guardaría el secreto.

— Guarda el secreto puesto que no permitiré error alguno, te dejo paso en mi hogar y en mi propia vida.

— ¡Como si lo necesitara. Su caridad...!

— ¡Sí lo necesitas!

— Severus... ya basta.

El hombre se había frotado los ojos con dos de sus dedos y respiraba pacientemente. Asintiendo trataba de razonar con el joven de Slytherin. Una vez más. Él también había sido así en su juventud. Irreverente, rebelde y sin causa. O tal vez con una buena causa.

— No quise decírtelo antes por temor a tu padre y sus estupideces, pero tengo dieciséis años de casado hasta ahora y siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores secretos.

Y Minerva pensaba que solo uno de ellos, pero no se iba a entrometer en aquel asunto. No, mejor era no echar más leña a aquel fuego vivo.

— ¿Y quién es su esposa, profesor Snape?

Snape había alzado la vista apenas un par de centímetros y Draco había ladeado la cabeza para mirar a la jefa de Gryffindor junto a él.

— ¿Se casó con la profesora McGonagall? — preguntó perplejo y Snape asintió en silencio, sin nada más que agregar. La mujer había suspirado audiblemente y Draco había vuelto a mirarla.

— Es una historia un poco larga y me encantaría explicártelo, Draco, pero creo que no es el momento. Será mejor que decidamos qué hacer pronto. Si fueron tras tu familia, me es claro que irán tras de ti también y es mejor estar protegidos.

— ¡Pues que vengan! Estoy listo para enfrentarlos. ¡Nadie se mete con mi madre y queda impune!

— Luego nos ocuparemos de eso. Por ahora será mejor que empaques. Partiremos en un par de horas. Luego del almuerzo de navidad.

Draco no contestó de camino a la salida del gran comedor y Minerva había vuelto a suspirar en silencio. Severus permanecía con ambas manos sobre la mesa y con su quijada sobre ellas, pensativo.

Cualquiera que hubiese sido la razón, no justificaba que se hubiesen ensañado con Narcisa. Ella podía ser la esposa del detestable Lucius Malfoy, pero no tan mortífaga como él. No al menos como para justificar su muerte si moría en las próximas horas.

Aquel año iba a ser malo. Tenía razón, sabía que las desventuras lo perseguían.

— Siempre quise tener hijos, pero esto no es como lo habría planificado. — Minerva había roto su concentración con aquellas palabras, sentándose a su lado. — ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con él? Si su padre está preso y su madre muere...

— Tenemos que cuidarlo, Minerva. De no hacerlo quién sabe qué podría ser capaz de hacer. Un chiquillo asustado puede ser un peligro para muchos.

Ella había asentido en silencio mientras el profesor de pociones despejaba su rostro, apartando uno de los mechones de su negro y rebelde cabello, fuera de aquel perfecto moño que ella usaba para mantenerlo en orden.

— Descuida, estaremos bien. A la larga, pero estaremos bien.

— Y a veces eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Mantienes la esperanza cuando yo lo doy todo por perdido y viceversa.

¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba?

Minerva había apoyado su cabeza sobre uno de sus largos hombros y Snape había llevado una de sus manos por inercia hasta su espalda. Acariciándola delicadamente.

— ¿Qué más cosas la guerra piensa quitarnos, Severus? — escuchó que ella murmuraba sobre su hombro y meditó en silencio. Tenía miedo de responderse a sí mismo.

— Solo trata de no pensar en eso.

— ¿Cómo no podría estar pensando en eso, mi amor? — contestó la jefa de Gryffindor, acomodándose en el asiento para mirarlo. — es todo lo que oigo y veo en las noticias. Y estoy harta de esta estúpida guerra sin sentido.

Y él también.

Hermione Granger normalmente no se quejaba de los años que tenía que pasar dentro de Hogwarts. Estudiar era uno de los más preciados regalos que sus padres le habían hecho y la suerte de que le aceptaran por lo que era, también resultaba ser de mucha ayuda. Y sin embargo, desde que el curso había comenzado, parecía que había dejado de pensar así. Ron ni siquiera ponía atención cuando le hablaba. Solo estaba pensando en el deporte y en lo mucho que quería intentar ser guarda-meta. Ser de ayuda por primera vez en toda su vida y ser aclamado. La grandeza de ser una estrella.

Y lo demás que se fuera al caño.

— Sé que si practico puedo lograrlo, Harry. — dijo Ron. Estaba cubierto con fango y su cabello goteaba de forma desagradable. La lluvia había arruinado la práctica. — no podía ver incluso con los visores.

Pero Harry sabía que Ron estaba un poco celoso de la habilidad excepcional de su hermana y el no poder entrar al equipo puesto que no tenía grandes habilidades en la mayoría de los puestos.

Excepto guarda-meta que era el último por probar.

Aunque Harry parecía irritado con el hecho de que Ginny hubiese sugerido a Dean para entrar al equipo y que en verdad el muchacho no fuera malo para jugar.

Solo quería pavonearse frente a ella.

— Creo que algo molesta a Harry con respecto a Dean. — dijo Ron, echando su escoba al suelo de forma ruidosa y brincando sobre el sofá hasta caer sentado de una desagradable forma. Hermione negó con la cabeza, a un lado de éste.

— Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de algo que no seas tú, durante todo el día. — contestó. — y de ser así, no deberías entrometerte.

— ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa? No me digas que estás celosa porque Ginny tiene un novio. Claro, yo no lo apruebo pero eso sería el colmo.

— ¡Cómo voy a estar celosa de mi mejor amiga! — sí lo estaba, un poco. Pero ella había escogido enamorarse de un perdedor sin remedio.

— ¡Entonces ¡por qué pagas tus frustraciones conmigo!

— Eres tú el mal jugador, no yo. ¡Deja de tratarme como si yo fuera un chico más!

Se había puesto en pie, enfadada. Ron se había quedado perplejo en el asiento del sofá. No comprendía qué pasaba con ella, quizá estaba en esos momentos de chica de los cuales su madre le había hablado. ¿Qué diantres le había hecho?

Había alzado uno de sus brazos para olerse a sí mismo y se dijo que se trataba de eso, de su olor corporal. Ni él quería estar cerca de sí mismo.

— ¡Imbécil! — había exclamado Hermione, bajando las escaleras como un vendaval. Apenas prestando atención en cuanto se movían y cambiaban de dirección. — ¡Pero si es que no se da cuenta de nada. Solo del estúpido deporte que ni para lo que sirve...

No podía ser peor.

Hasta que...

— ¡Al demonio...! ¡Mira por dónde caminas!

Y otra vez Draco. Pero había algo distinto en él. Esa vez era el muchacho quien parecía tener los ojos húmedos y una expresión de profunda tristeza.

— ¡Qué molesto eres, Draco! Siempre te encuentro justo cuando creo que las cosas no pueden empeorar.

— Déjame en paz, Granger. Sigue tu camino.

— ¡Ah y ahora quieres que te deje en paz! ¡Cuántas veces no te hemos pedido lo mismo. Pues no, ahora no te dejaré en paz! ¿¡Ves lo que se siente!?

— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!

Hermione guardó silencio mientras Draco apretaba los puños como ella una vez lo hizo y había sacado su varita, imperiosamente. Las manos le temblaban al igual que sus labios, parecía muy estresado y dispuesto a reñir en cualquier momento y por cualquier cosa.

— ¡Voy... VOY A MATARTE!

La joven Gryffindor retrocedió un poco. La escalera tras ella comenzó a moverse y no tenía más alternativa que quedarse quieta. El muchacho parecía desquiciado, fuera de sí. A mal momento había decidido ser valiente y enfrentarle.

Estaba en problemas.

— ¡Draco! — ambos ladearon la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Minerva estaba tras Hermione, sosteniéndose el pecho con una de sus manos y bajando lo más aprisa que podía, mientras las escaleras retornaban a su correspondiente lugar.

A su edad resultaba ser un trote muy largo.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? — preguntó, interponiéndose entre él y Hermione. Con ello, el muchacho pareció entrar en sí mismo, nuevamente. Se acomodó el suéter de diario que se le había deslizado en uno de sus hombros y su perfecto peinado, que comenzaba a deshacerse bajo sus violentos movimientos.

— Granger se atravesó en mi camino, profesora McGonagall. Le pedí que me dejara tranquilo y ella insistió en molestarme.

Minerva se dio la vuelta en silencio. Odiaba castigar a sus estudiantes, pero si Slytherin tenía la razón... tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

— Solo estaba de paso y él chocó conmigo.

— Como sea, la violencia en el castillo no está permitida y será severamente castigada. — se dio la vuelta para mirar a Draco. — ven conmigo a mi oficina, Draco. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar ahora mismo.

El joven asintió, guardándose la varita en los bolsillos de la túnica y pasando a un lado de una anonadada Hermione Granger. Había algo extraño en todo ello.

— ¡Ah... y señorita Granger... el profesor Snape quiere verle en su despacho! ¿Sería tan amable de bajar de inmediato?

¿Snape? Asintió rápidamente y continuó su camino, apenas mirando atrás y dándose cuenta de que Draco no había replicado a las órdenes de Minerva y parecía más deprimido que nunca. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, se preguntaba qué cosa podría querer Snape, que tuviera que ver con ella. Si se trataba de algún ensayo que estaba mal hecho, pues le echaría la culpa a tanto pensar en Ron Weasley y el por qué era tan imbécil que no se fijaba en ella ni aunque caminara desnuda frente a él.

Que no pensaba hacerlo.

Como fuera, llamó con suavidad a la puerta de Snape y tragó fuertemente. Severus Snape también lograba ponerle nerviosa, aunque tratara de simular que no. Que no le odiaba.

no le odiaba, pero tampoco le simpatizaba mucho que se pudiera decir.

— Pase. — escuchó en la lejanía y eso hizo, empujó la puerta para pasar a aquel frío y oscuro despacho. Se abrazó a sí misma, preguntándose por qué Snape no podía siquiera encender la chimenea durante un rato. Y allí estaba, de hecho, de pie junto a su escritorio.

— ¿Me buscaba, señor? La profesora Minerva me indicó que quería verme.

— Así es, Granger. Necesito pedirle un favor.

Hermione titubeó por un momento y Snape frunció el ceño en respuesta.

— Se trata de algo importante y muy complicado. Así que le sugiero que tome asiento y escuche con atención puesto que no se lo diré dos veces.

Ella había asentido y al tomar asiento, se dio cuenta de algo que jamás imaginaba. Se había llevado las manos a la boca para evitar gemir de sorpresa.

— ¡Eso es terrible, profesor Snape!

— En efecto, señorita Granger. Por ello quiero que lo vigile, quiero pedirle que trate de... _ayudar_.

¿Y por qué ella precisamente?

— Pero señor... no quiero discutir pero él y yo no podríamos...

— Ya lo sé. — contestó él, llanamente. — pero de todos los estudiantes, usted parece la candidata perfecta. Excelente récord académico, rara vez se mete en problemas a no ser que Potter y compañía estén involucrados. Solo usted podría aconsejarle, me temo que nos encontramos en una situación complicada y tememos que se salga de control si alguien no se acerca y trata de evitarlo. Nosotros no podemos en nuestra calidad de profesores. Es algo irritante. Si yo tuviera su edad, tampoco querría tener a un profesor sobre mis hombros.

Se mordió el labio en respuesta y meditó. Acercarse a él iba a ser como acercarse a un enorme dragón dormido y tratar de patear uno de sus ojos.

Nada agradable.

— No tiene por qué hacerlo, pero se lo estoy pidiendo por una _"buena"_ causa.

Nunca había visto a Snape decir algo como eso y menos _"rogar"_ por un poco de ayuda. Volvió a morderse el labio en silencio y Severus suspiró suavemente.

— Mire, solo le digo que lo piense y que me de una respuesta tal vez mañana.

¿Quién no dudaría de semejante petición?

* * *

**Edito.**


End file.
